


The Flu

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet Haymitch has the flu and Effie is taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie was boiling water for tea. 

She heard coughing, sneezing and moaning coming from the living room. She brought in a tray with tea, toast and chicken soup.

“Sit up Haymitch. It’s time for lunch.”

“I’m dying Woman and you think that crap is going to help. Just give me a bottle.

“Haymitch, you’re taking medication, you can’t drink.

“I didn’t want to take the medication. I could have drunk myself well.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You have the flu! It could develop into pneumonia and then you really could die.”

“It would feel better than this.” He grumbled.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Sit up and I’ll feed you.”

He sat up. “I can feed myself.” “Cough, Cough, Cough”

“Sure you can Tough Guy. It’s my turn to take care of you.” She nudged the spoon into his mouth.

“Take care of me? Didn’t you take care of me for years as an Escort?

Effie shrugged. “That…was nothing. You helped keep me alive during the war. That means…..everything.

“Effie, if it wasn’t for the Revolution I started with Katniss you wouldn’t have been in danger to begin with.

“Drink some tea.”

He smiled “Will you put liquor in it? 

“Not till you’re done with the medicine. Effie ordered.

“Effie…

“I mean it Haymitch Abernathy. You’re going to listen to me or else.

He laughed and started to cough. “Or else what?

“Or else…….I’ll go visit my sister in the Capitol and Katniss will take care of you.”

“All right Woman. I’m warning you though, I’ll get back at you.

Effie laughed. “Promises, promises.


End file.
